Nothing's Fair in Love and War
by Kyrie1
Summary: A prominent member of the Timber Owls and a government official assigned to fight agaist that very resistance group fall in love. Can love really conquer all? R/R!


AN: Where did this story come from? I know you probably don't care, but I feel like telling you anyway. Teehee! Seriously, though, this is a story I fabricated about the parents of a character I roleplay (Azn, QT002, and Aurie, I think you know who! ^_~). I thought it was pretty well-thought out and all, so… I'm turning it into a story! Hope y'all like it! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing in this except all the characters, which I made up. 

*~*~*

"What the hell!" exclaimed Malekin Wehlsum into his cell phone as he looked out his apartment window at nothing in particular. He ran his idle hand through his short, reddish blonde hair and sank into his chair, lids closing over his dark and expressive eyes. 

"I said," came the malignant, business-like voice from the other side of the phone. "That the Law Agency is transferring you to Timber." 

Malekin groaned. "I heard you the first time, but…" he started, at a loss for words. He stood up and paced the floor angrily. "Why?" he asked, suddenly able to voice his confusion. 

"Because I'm telling you to." 

"But the crime rate here in Galbadia had risen over 15 percent in the last-" 

"Malekin Wehlsum, are you turning down a mission?"

Malekin sighed in exasperation, sitting himself down again in the same chair. "No, sir…"

*~*~*

"No, no, no! Look!" exclaimed Cay'dee Merlis, pointing to a map on a grungy table. Idly pushing a long strand of unruly black hair behind her ear, she sighed hastily. "Around that time, President Rauvel Naidue will still be _home_!" she explained to the others sitting around the greasy round table under the dim lights. 

"We may have less time, but it's less of a risk as well!" said Cay'dee, scanning the faces of her comrades defiantly. "If we infiltrate his estate a mere half an hour later, he'll already be gone for his daily game of golf. And with all those bushes surrounding his land, it'll be a piece of cake to climb through the window to his daughter's room and kidnap her!" said Cay'dee, as if it were obvious. 

"Sounds good," approved Umrae, a blue-eyed man sitting at the table. He nodded and leaned back in his chair as if to settle it. Cay'dee grinned arrogantly, and everyone else around the table began to buzz in quiet conversation about the newly proposed plan. Cay'dee, feeling a bit felt out because she had no one to talk to, turned to her friend and coworker with a sigh of relief. 

"This plan is gonna work," she assured him. Umrae only smiled and shook his head. "Yeah…" he started with a sigh. "The first victory of the Timber Owls…" he mused. Cay'dee giggled and glanced at everyone still discussing the plan quietly among themselves. "Think they'll like it?" she asked excitedly. 

Umrae's smile grew. "Cay'dee… if there's any plan on this entire damned planet that would work… then I know you're the one who'll think it up," he assured his friend. Cay'dee tore her anxious eyes off of everyone else and smiled at Umrae, who flipped a piece of brown hair out of his face. "You… really think so?" she asked. Umrae nodded. 

"Thanks." 

*~*~*

"Sir," said Malekin respectfully, saluting the Head Official. He already didn't like Timber, and the Government House in the small city was less than half the size of the one he was used to in Galbadia. And the Head Official, Kranuth Luedor? Malekin didn't like him at all. However, he knew the importance of respect to superiors in his line of work. 

"Wehlsum," said the greasy-haired man, taking a long drag of smoke from his cigarette and blowing in into Malekin's face. "Right?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"You know why you been sent here?" 

"No, sir." 

"Well," started Kranuth in his weak voice that had the slightest tinge of a southern accent. He stood up from his chair with a groan, and his greasy black hair smelled strongly of peanuts and smoke. "It's those damned Timber Owls. They're planning something about the Galbadian President, Rauvel Naidue." 

Malekin stared, dumbfounded. The Timber Owls? That pathetic resistance group had never succeeded in a single thing they had attempted. Why was he called to Timber because of this? "The… Timber Owls, sir?" 

Kranuth squinted, getting right up into Malekin's face. "Yes, boy, the Timber Owls! A resistance group in Timber, established in-" 

"I know who the Timber Owls are, sir." 

"Then why'd you ask about 'em?" the Head Official asked with annoyance as he slapped Malekin on the back on the back of his head. 

"I wasn't sure I heard you right, sir," Malekin said, hoping Kranuth would buy it. "Sorry, sir," he added as an afterthought. 

"You better be, boy, you better be…" muttered Kranuth as he retreated to his desk. "Now, you listen up, Wehlsum! You're gonna be a Captain in this thing, whether I like it or not. Which I don't," said the Head Official. "But I'm supposed to show ya this plan anyway, so you won't screw up even more." 

*~*~*

Well… you like? I sure hope so, teehee! ^_^ And remember… you *want* to review this… PWEEZ REVIEW! I'll luff you forever and give you things! ^_~ 

Peace out,

~Kyrie


End file.
